


Lila's Eighteenth

by TheQueenE



Category: Hunting Lila
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenE/pseuds/TheQueenE
Summary: Lila's long-awaited eighteenth birthday celebrations begin with a romantic (and lemony) getaway. Post- Tormenting Lila.





	Lila's Eighteenth

‘Leave all of your devices and stuff here… no phone, laptop, anything that Jack has almost definitely already bugged’. Alex lent over a large green hiking backpack, systematically placing items inside in a suspiciously ordered manner; Lila wondered just _how_ extensive the Marine training was.

She was easily distracted. Her current position atop a mound of decorative pillows at the head of the bed gave her an excellent vantage to simply marvel at the man in front of her. His triceps flexed beneath his loose black cotton t-shirt with each movement, his behind looking positively _delicious_ beneath his standard issue camo pants. Lila’s thoughts strayed as she pictured Alex in his full Marine uniform, something he had not yet modelled for her… and then she pondered the whereabouts of Suki and the safety of her not-so-innocent thoughts about what Lila might do to Alex if she did happen to see him in said uniform.

Lila had been an excitable, nervous mess over the last few days. She would be eighteen tomorrow. The gravity of the meaning behind this sent butterflies to her stomach whenever she thought about it. The lingering, knowing looks she had shared with Alex, and his recently increased difficulty in preserving her innocence suggested that she was not the only one getting flustered at the thought of their time alone together. _One more day._

‘Lila’. Her attention snapped back to Alex and into the present, the self-satisfied smile on his face sent heat flushing into hers. ‘You know that I’m never going to protest at you checking me out, but you need to start packing, or checking me out is all you’ll end up doing’.

Alex had the next few weeks planned like a military mission, one so secret that Lila had no idea what was going on. Alex was not going to let this plan be compromised by anyone, not Suki’s invasiveness, nor Nate’s unfortunate ability to spy on every moment he and Lila managed to share together; _especially_ not for his best friend’s uncompromising determination to keep Lila and himself apart as much as possible, with room for Jesus between them whenever they did interact.

‘Can you pack for me? I don’t know where we’re going, remember?’ Lila sighed, feigning a level of helplessness which was simply comical to a person who had seen her flip a car. Alex rolled her eyes at her, grinning as she re-positioned herself on their bed, arms covering her face as if she felt quite faint, her borrowed and massively oversized t-shirt creeping up her legs. This did not go unnoticed.

‘ _Lila’_. She could not see him, but his voice betrayed a tone of humoured exasperation. Without looking up or bothering to move, the drawers behind Alex slid open and a random assortment of clothes piled onto the floor in a heaped mess.

‘Thank you’

‘No problem at all, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.’

Within seconds his hand was around her left ankle, dragging her towards him as she squealed.

‘You don’t know who you’re messing with Wakeman, I could have you on your back in seconds.’

‘Really _Loveday_? Because it does appear that I already have you on yours.’

Alex pinned Lila beneath him, clasping her hands above her head, his thigh between hers. Lila’s breathing increased dramatically as his lips explored her throat, teasing along the line of exposed skin beneath the collar of her borrowed shirt.

‘I love it when you wear this’. He breathed against her earlobe as he worked his way along to her lips.

If Lila wasn’t turned on already, his admission that he remembered their reunion in this shirt from months ago and that her wearing it affected him, soon sent a rush of heat to the most sensitive parts of her body. Her body needed friction from his. She needed him. Lila ground against his thigh and clawed at his shoulders in an attempt to bring him closer. She felt almost blind with desire, all she knew was the sensation of his body against hers, his lips at her flushed jawline, the hardness pressing against her hip, and the scent of him like a fog, pulling her under.

Alex’ hands smoothed down her arms and found the hem of the provoking garment. His fingers toyed with the material, slowly pushing it up to her hips, revealing her black lace underwear.

‘Fuck, Lila’ he growled against her lips as he realised what little material was between them.

‘ _Please’_ she sighed, knowing that this is where things always left off, always left her wanting more. She ground against him insistently as their lips fought against each other for dominance. It had not escaped her attention that his left hand had continued to skim up past her hips, along the curve of her waist, and across the bottom of her ribcage. Just a few more centimetres.

His fingertips skimmed the curve of her breast lightly and she felt the sharp intake of breath against her lips. She had neglected to put on a bra after her shower a few hours ago, and he was definitely now well aware of this.

He scrambled off of her immediately, looking completely flustered, a tell-tale bulge evident in his pants. He walked with definite purpose towards the ensuite, running his hands through his hair and refusing to look at Lila.

‘One minute’ he said in a strangled tone, followed by the banging of the door.

Lila lay atop the bed, extremely frustrated. The mantra that had infiltrated every moment, waking and unconscious, counting down the hours until her eighteenth birthday had plagued her for months. The things she was going to do to that boy the second she turned eighteen.

She heard a timid knock at the bedroom door and groaned loudly, adjusting her clothing. She sat up to see Suki grinning broadly at her.

 

‘I promise I wasn’t listening in…well I _was,_ but it was only so I’d know when to give you your going away present I promise! I wouldn’t even let Nate come anywhere near! I just couldn’t bear the thought of you taking _that_ with you’ Suki blathered on, indicating the pile of Lila’s clothing on the floor. ‘Please, just promise me you’ll take it, because I know you’ll want to look your best and you’ll look so cute and, well… not like _that.’_ Indicating Lila’s current attire. ‘I mean not that _that’s bad,_ but this is your big night and I’m so excited for yo-‘

‘-Okay Suki, I’ve got it’. Lila was absolutely mortified by this point and had resumed her earlier stance of completely covering her face. ‘I don’t know why you’re so invested, you’re acting like it’s my honeymoon or something.’

‘It basically is your honeymoon, Lila! You never know what’s going to happen to all of us, what happens if something happens and you deny me the chance of being your maid of honour?! Think of how that’ll make me feel. Pleeaaase Lila, you’ve got to give me this.’

‘Okay, okay’ Lila gave in, trying to end this pleading, and trying even harder not to think of the present state of the man in the ensuite.

Suki squealed delightedly, thrusting an enormous Prada suitcase into the room and leaping towards the bed. The tiny girl squeezed the unresponsive Lila with all of her might.

‘Okay, Suki, I really would rather that you didn’t touch me right now’ Lila squirmed.

‘Ohhhhh…’ Suki said knowingly and immediately detached herself, her eyes sparkling.

Alex took this opportunity to exit the ensuite, looking slightly less flustered than before.

‘What’s this about a honeymoon...?’ he asked, ambling towards the dresser to continue packing.

‘Apparently we’re about to go on one’. Lila said dryly, glaring at Alex for leaving her in this situation, but allowing herself to appreciate his form at the same time, her eyes fixing on his arms.

‘Oh’. Alex said bemusedly, as Suki squealed again, before bounding out of the room, doubtlessly to go and find Nate.

‘Very excited to see you model the contents of that suitcase, I won’t lie’ Alex said cheekily, eyeing Lila apprehensively following his untimely exit.

‘I don’t doubt it, I expect that I’ll be less enthused to model it though. I’m just pleased that I managed to get someone to pack for me.’ Lila hopped down from the bed to inspect the case. She could feel his eyes on her as she did so.

‘ _Please, Lila._ If we have any hope of getting anywhere tonight, you need to get dressed.’ His eyes were intense on her and she pouted playfully. ‘I need to be able to drive in a straight line and you are very distracting like that. Seriously, you’re too hot for your own good.’

That comment alone was the fuel that Lila needed to throw on some leggings and a hoodie and stand to attention by the door, ready to go.


End file.
